The present invention relates to an ignition device having an electrically ignitible primary charge which is arranged on a rotationally symmetrical basic body and, more particularly, to an ignition device which is enclosed by a sealing cylindrical sleeve and a cap, in which the space remaining between the cap and a tamping sleeve fastened to the ignition device concentrically to the cap is filled with a secondary igniting substance.
German Patent DE 37 38 436 C1 shows an electric ignition device which comprises a basic body on which a primer capsule is arranged. The primary igniting substance surrounding the primer capsule is surrounded by a sealing sleeve which, in turn, is enclosed by a jacket. The jacket comprises two parts which can be fitted into one another so that, when the ignition device is mounted, the basic body, via a sealing ring, can be form-lockingly inserted into the interior space formed by the two jacket parts This ignition device has proven itself under operating conditions, but also has disadvantages. Since the base of the ignition device comprises three parts and an additional sealing ring, this results in considerable expenditures during manufacturing and also during the mounting of the parts which are to be fitted into one another. In addition, there is the problem of leakiness with respect to the moisture entering along the joint faces of the parts, particularly if individual parts have been inaccurately adjusted with respect to one another during the mounting.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to further develop an ignition device such that the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention in a surprisingly simple manner by constructing the body in one piece with a control bore for receiving electric connections of the primer capsule. The body, at a primary-charge-side end of bore, has a receiving arrangement for the base of the primer capsule and a projection for fastening a cap. The basic body has fastening devices on its circumference and an arrangement for fastening of a tamping sleeve.
A principal advantage of the present invention is that, because the base consists only of the basic body, a considerable reduction of the manufacturing and mounting costs is achieved and the previously occurring sealing problems are largely avoided.